


stupidity at its finest

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, boys being stupid because this is the only thing i can write apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: hansol has a problem. seungkwan isn’t stupid. chan intrudes. everyone doesn’t get anything in the end.





	stupidity at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> for somethig i wrote during worldrel class youd think this would have a lot of religious references but not it doesnt i am an embarassment

the problem with realizing you’re in love with two of your best friends is that it puts you in a very difficult spot—a stalemate if you will—and that’s the problem chwe hansol currently has right now.

it’s easy, far too easy, to reconcile the fact that he likes seungkwan and chan in a way that may be a bit too much and a bit too different to be considered platonic but also at the same time, it’s literally the hardest thing he’s ever done in his whole life. the thing is, it’s seungkwn and chan, people he’s known since forever—so easy to love and cherish that it’s almost instinctive and natural. the next step to whatever they want in the whole world.

but.

at the same time, it’s seungkwan and chan. he can lose everything, just not them.

(hansol knows they’ll never hurt him intentionally but. at the same time, he knows what people are capable of. he’s long given his heart to these two boys, long accepted the fact that the world can be cruel and it’s okay because seungkwan and chan are the boys that showed him people can still be kind without any ulterior motives. that he can still be hansol and only hansol.

but his childhood haunts him. years of people looking at him like a pretty boy, like a vapid foreigner. seungkwan and chan knows he’s anything but that, hansol knows this all too well, but at the same time—he doesn’t want to see their eyes twist into something he wouldn’t want to see on them.)

...

boo seungkwan isn’t stupid the same way chwe hansol isn’t stupid.

he knows that the air around hansol has changed. he knows that hansol, for some god-awful reason, started avoiding them whenever he or chan would ask him to hang out. he knows that something is terribly wrong.

the worst thing is, he doesn’t know what went wrong. he doesn’t know what went wrong so he doesn’t know what to fix what to change—what to do.

this is so frustrating.

(something in seungkwan stirs. something in seungkwan whispers words he doesn’t want to consider. that hansol found out about how seungkwan likes two boys and now he’s just avoiding him to let him down easily. that hansol doesn’t like him that way.

and he’d go deeper down this particular rabbit hole if it weren’t for the fact that he went to a psychology class once—it was actually just jeonghan giving him a pep talk—not everything revolves around him. not every negative thing that happens in his life is because of him.)

seungkwan looks at hansol longingly. chan tugs at his sleeves because they’re going to be late for their movie. seungkwan wants nothing more than to grab hansol and chan’s hands so that they can run away from everything.

chan sees this and quietly he holds his hand and squeezes it. seungkwan’s heart mellows down and he thinks he can breath again.

“it’s okay.” chan whispers to him so quietly he almost can’t hear it. “he’ll come back to us. he’s our friend remember? we’re best friends, we always come back to each other.”

and seungkwan realizes with such clarity that it almost gives him a migraine that this is the most he’ll ever get and most he’ll ever be.

he’s okay with it.

...

lee chan knows he’s intruding upon something that he shouldn’t intrude on.

he knows that he’s nothing more than a thorn in the road that is called the flower path to the magnificent get together of chwe hansol and boo seungkwan but at the same time—he’s never known true happiness than staying by their sides. lee chan loves them so much that it hurts to think of not being with them. of a day where he’s not gonna be invited in their sleepovers, in any movies, in any—anything!

chan sees the way seungkwan looks at hansol. he’s not blind, he wishes he was blind. he sees how much seungkwan longs for hansol to be with him again and his heart twists. chan sees the tiny looks hansol gives seungkwan whenever he thinks no one is looking and his heart falls.

he can turn his eyes away from this whole scenario, but lee chan loves them too much that he can’t tear away his eyes from them even if he tried his best. he will always be looking for seungkwan and hansol, he’s not too sure if they’ll look for him though.

so he laps up whatever he can get from them. he’s making good use of what little time he has left with them, what little time he has left before they realize they’re in love with each other and then leave him behind in the dust. holds seungkwan’s hand tighter than usual. hugs hansol longer than necessary. steal all the jackets and hoodies he can get away with stealing from them.

lee chan will miss them so badly.

...

(and the thing is, none of these boys see how much they look at each other. how much seungkwan bothers chan and hansol for attention and forces them to go out for a meal and treats them even when he doesn’t have to. how hansol wants chan and seungkwan to listen first to whatever new rap song he writes before it goes out to the world. how chan buys tiny gifts for them even if it’s putting a strain on his wallet—it’s okay! the tiny bears remind him so much of hansol and seungkwan, they’ll love it! how they sleep so much better when the three of them are side by side, all cuddled up in chan’s tiny bed even if it’s so fucking hot and they’re sweating through their clothes.

they don’t see—refuse to see—how they would literally die for each other, live for each other, burn the world to ashes if it means the other two is happy.

they see the tiny things but don’t see the big picture. they’re okay with crumbs when they could get the entire bread.

but it’s okay.

it’s okay. so long as they’re together.)

**Author's Note:**

> @sebountin


End file.
